


Fuego

by Hessefan



Category: Nightwalker Mayonaka no Tantei | Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective
Genre: M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese al desprecio con el que me miras, aún puedo ver amor en tus ojos. No un amor carnal, humano, sino uno que trasciende el tiempo. Pese a que me insultas, llamándome loco, puedo ver que tus palabras esconden otro mensaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** _:_ No, Nightwalker no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de su autor cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora.

Pese al desprecio con el que me miras, aún puedo ver amor en tus ojos. No un amor carnal, humano, sino uno que trasciende el tiempo.

Pese a que me insultas, llamándome loco, puedo ver que tus palabras esconden otro mensaje. Uno que logro interpretar después de tanto conocerte.

Alzo los hombros, indiferente. Las llamas se alimentan de todo lo que tocan, sin piedad, sin remordimientos; un sentimiento que termina por colmarme.

—¡¿Qué haces, infeliz? ¡¿Estás loco?

Como en antaño te hubiera respondido que lo hacía por cariño. Siempre te azoto y te castigo con amor, aunque no quieras verlo. Me reprochas, tratando de apartar a una inconsciente niña del fuego.

—Lo siento —murmuro finalmente, algo apocado. No es fácil para mí pedir perdón, nunca antes me había arrepentido de algo que hubiera hecho.

—¡¿En qué pensabas al prender fuego la oficina conmigo dentro? —Oh, venerado fuego, el enemigo principal de todo vampiro, su miedo primario.

—Sólo estaba enojado —murmuro. Sí, me corroían los celos, me enfurecía verte tan feliz junto a esa niña vampiro. Las llamas siguen consumiendo los papeles, los muebles y cada recoveco de esa insignificante pocilga.

—¡Siempre es igual contigo!

Vuelvo a alzar los hombros. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que sí, puedo ser caprichoso como un niño y actuar como tal. Me miras, primero con furia, luego con resignación.

—Lo hago con amor, Shido.

Con ese mismo afecto que desprende tu mirada. A través de las centurias transcurridas uno junto al otro, sabes que soy sincero; comprendes mi retorcida forma de querer y no puedes hacer otra cosa que aceptarme así.

Soy irresistible.

El fuego nos obliga a dejar el edificio; cargas a esa cosa verde y a la humana mientras yo contemplo sereno la función que las llamas creadas por mis manos ofrecen.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fin**
> 
> No me acusen de plagio XD. Hay una escena en la saga vampírica de A.R donde nuestro querido vampiro rubio prende fuego el lugar donde está su compañero, con el dentro. Ese pasaje me causó tanta gracia y una retorcida ternura que nació este drabble de 300 palabras exactas.


End file.
